


"We're having a fucking baby!"

by amm62615



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm62615/pseuds/amm62615
Summary: Mickey's pregnant and he feels self conscious about the way his body is changing and Ian comforts him.





	"We're having a fucking baby!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelby_scatchard123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_scatchard123/gifts).



Mickey opened his eyes carefully as he woke up. He rolled his eyes as he felt his stomach turn on itself. He turned over looking at Ian, who was still peacefully sleeping. Mickey couldn't take it anymore as he got up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Mickey leaned over the toilet as last night's meal came up. After his stomach was some what calmed he flushed the toilet, staying on the floor and rested his head against the side of the counter. He stayed there trying to get his breathing under control when he heard footsteps come into the bathroom. Ian leaned down and rested his hand on Mickey's back. He rubbed up to his shoulder and turned Mickey's head around to look at him. Ian pulled him into a lazy hug as they sat there in silence. Once they pulled away, Ian was the first to talk. 

"Is the baby bothering you again?" Ian asked with concerning eyes. Mickey kept his eyes down at the floor as he simply nodded. Ian knew Mickey hated throwing up every morning and not wanting to eat certain foods but Mickey was the first one to mention having a kid. Ian comfortably on the floor as he took Mickey's hands. 

"Look, I know it's terrible right now, but in a few months we're gonna have a baby. And he's going to have your eyes and my hair," Ian smiled. Mickey laughed thinking of all the previous arguments they had about what their baby would look like and when Ian suggested that the kid was going to have black hair, Mickey got upset and said he wanted him or her to have red hair like Ian. Ian mumbled something about going to make breakfast. Mickey stood up and went back to their room as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He could barely see a bump but he knew it was coming. His face was fuller than it had been three months ago. He couldn't help but feel gross with all the new changes that were happening to his body. He laid back down in the bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders and laid on his side. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to suppress the rest. When he least expected it, he heard Ian walk into the room and grabbed his jacket. 

"Hey we're out of milk so I'm gonna ru-," Ian stopped abruptly as he went over to the side Mickey was facing. "Hey what's up?" he asked and Mickey wiped his tears away. The last thing he'd wanted to do was cry in front of Ian. "Hey, talk to me."

Mickey got up out of the bed suddenly and started referencing to his body. "Look at me, I look like a fuckin cow. I mean, it looks like I gained ten pounds just in my face. I can't even walk two steps without feeling some sort of ache in my book or wanting to throw up," Mickey ranted. Ian had a confused look on his face at first but then it all clicked. 

"Mickey you know that's normal right. Everyone, especially people that are pregnant, has days where they don't like the way they look or the way they feel. And you of all people shouldn't feel like that cause, God, you're beautiful and our baby's going to be beautiful cause it's going to look just like you," Ian said as he placed his hands on each side of Mickey's face. Mickey muttered a quiet "shut the fuck up" as he smiled. Ian walked on his knees to get behind Mickey's back and pulled Mickey so he was sitting in between his legs. "Oh my god Mickey, we're having a fucking baby!" Ian said as he smiled into the crook of Mickey's neck. Mickey looked back at him.

"We're having a fucking baby," Mickey said quietly followed by, "can you believe it?" A calming silence fell over both of them before Mickey looked at Ian and said, "and you're gonna change all the fuckin diapers since I'm carrying it." Both boys laughed as they relished in the fact that they were going to be parents in six short months.

**Author's Note:**

> @shelby_scatchard123 wanted a mpreg prompt so here you go! i hope it's okay :)


End file.
